Friends Forever
by CrazyinAbottle
Summary: Lilly and Jack promiced to be friends forever, but when they get seperated, they never see eachother again. Until Lilly gets kiddnapped by the Joker. He regonizes her, but will she regonize him? DUN! DUN! DUNNN! and so the story begins... ENJOY!
1. Jack

The night sky was lit up by the bright full moon and stars. It was a nice night in Gotham city, despite the fact that there was so much crime.

Down in the more poor part of Gotham was a small park. It didn't have much, just the usual. A rusty slide, some teeter-totters, and some swings. Down on those swings was a little girl, about 6, and a boy, about 10.

The little girl looked up at the boy with her bright blue eyes and asked, "Jack, why is there a lot of bad people in Gotham?"

Jack looked down at the read headed little girl. They had been coming to this park in the middle of the night for a very long time now. They both met here in this park. They both had run away for the night from their abusive parents.

Jack thought about his answer for a minute. "It's because all people are truly evil. Even you and me are bad." He finally answered.

"b-but I would never hurt anyone!" the little girl exclaimed.

Jack smiled his devious smile at her. "Not even if I was in danger?" he asked.

He watched as the little girls face fell. "Well… I guess your right…" she muttered.

"See? I told you. The world is terrible, Lilly. All people care about is themselves." Jack said with anger.

The children sat on the swings for another moment before Lilly spoke up.

"Except for you and me Jack! No siry! Me and you care only for each other!" she happily sang.

Jack looked down at the girl with shock, and then smiled because he knew this to be true.

"Make a promise with me kid, me and you will be friends for ever, ya got that?" he said.

"Of course! You pinky promise?" she asked while holding out her little pinky.

Jack had a better idea though. He picked up a nail off of the ground and plucked his finger with it. They both watched as a little drop of blood surfaced from his finger.

"Now give me your finger." Jack said holding his hand out.

"What are you going to do?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Were going to make a blood promise. I'm only going to prick your finger, it won't hurt. Trust me." he said as he took her hand.

He pricked her finger and she winced. Then Jack put his finger on top of hers mixing their blood together.

"Now, say this after me, I Jack, promise," Jack started.

"I Jack, promise,"

"No say your name instead of mine."

"ohh haha sorry, I Lillium promise"

"To always be there and trust,"

"To always be there and trust"

"And never leave your side,"

"And never leave your side,"

"Because we will be friends _forever._"

"Because we will be friends _forever_."

"Now lick your finger." Jack ordered as he stuck his finger in his mouth. Lilly did the same.

Lilly brought something out of her pocket. "I stole something from the candy store." Lilly said with a small smile.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Jack said in a proud tone.

Lilly then held up two silver bracelets, they both had a small heart dangling from the chain. One heart had a 'J' the other had an 'L'.

"The L is for you, and the J if for me! So we will be with each other even if miles apart were!" Lilly sang.

Jack took his bracelet from her little hand and slipped it on his wrist. "Thanks kid."

Thunder sounded a crossed the sky, as it began raining.

I shot up in my bed panting. It was just a dream, _just_ a dream. That dream is the one dream I have been having ever since that night. That was the last time I saw him. Jack, my best friend. After that night I got sent to a foster home, and I never saw him again…

Now I live by myself, in a one room apartment, living my boring life. I always wonder what Jack is up to, if he is thinking of me like I think of him. I doubt it.

I got up tiredly from my bed and frowned. It was only 5:00 am. I could just go back to sleep. But there is no point since I'm already up. I made my way a crossed the hall over to the bath room. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I frowned when I saw my dark red wavy hair flying all over. I picked up my brush and began taming it.

I smiled as I heard my cat, George meow loudly. I picked him up and snuggled him. He made a noise of protest so I let him go, seeing all the orange fur he left behind on my shirt.

I had a bowl of cereal and got ready for my first job for the day. I work two jobs, one being at a book store during the day. The other being a singer/waitress down at the bar, 'Midnight madness'. Living in the poor part of town was hard enough…

The poor part of town is where most of the crime happens. That mysterious 'Bat man' helps most of the time, but most of the crime is done by the 'Clown Crime Prince' himself. I can never see why Bat man can never manage to get that guy. I mean he's just a crazy psycho with makeup.

As I walked past my dresser I spotted my jewelry box. I stopped and opened it. The only thing I grabbed for was my bracelet with the letter 'J' on it. It is the only memory of jack to prove that he was real. I wonder if he still has his... I slipped it on my wrist and decided to wear it today.

On my way out the door, I said goodbye to George and grabbed my purse. I then locked the door and slipped my head phones in from my I-pod. I walked down the sidewalk and wondered what the Jokers next crime would be. He had one like every week. I and let me tell you, I'm getting tired of it.

I stepped onto the bus and waited patiently for it to arrive. I watched the scenery go by. Gotham is such a beautiful city. Too bad it's the city with the #1 most crime rate...

I stepped off the train and headed for the bank, I had to cash a check. Today seemed like a normal typical day. With my head phones blaring I got into line and waited. I wonder if I will ever run into Jack... I probably won't even recognize him if I did.

Craving gum, I started to dig around in my purse looking for it. That is until I felt two hands wrap around my arm.

"Let go of me you pervert!" I screamed, karate chopping the big guys hand.

My headphones flew out of my ears. That's when I heard the scariest laughter of all time. I looked around, still in this jerks grasp, and saw everyone crouching underneath desks, with terrified looks on their faces. I also noticed lots of big guys with clown masks… and guns.

I looked towards the place where the laughter was and my heart stopped. Fear rose beneath my skin and my eyes widened. There in front of me, was the Joker.

His face was smeared with greasy white makeup. Black was smudged around his menacing green/hazel eyes. His scars made him look like he was smiling a domestic smile, and they were painted red. He had on a dark purple suit, he was tall to, and I only went up to his shoulder.

He had the look of shock and confusion for a split second, and then his face turned mocking and terrifying.

"Oh… I'm s-sorry… umm... gum?" I offered holding up my packet of gum that I finally found.

I mean what else was I supposed to do? I was the only one that didn't listen to them, the one idiot with the head phones in and that didn't hear them. He let out a cackling laugh which made my eyes start to water. I bit my lip to keep from crying. What was he going to do?

I stopped breathing once he started to walk towards me, well... more like skipped.

"Well, well, _well._" He said amused.

He looked at me up and down, his eyes rested on my wrist where my bracelet was for a spit second. He narrowed his eyes. Something about him was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You had better, ah, si-_t_." he ordered.

I plopped down on the cold hard floor. I was numb as they ordered everyone around, grabbing bags of money. Something about him… his look of confusion when he first saw my face. His eyes that held like he knew something that I didn't. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the bank today.. I just knew it. But noooo! I had to today! Stupid me!

The jokers voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Thank you ladies and gen-tl-men, we will be on our way now!" he said with a smirk.

He then turned and started walking towards the back doors. I let out a sigh of relieph.

"wait a _minute."_ He said suddenly, his voice cold and hard.

My breath caught in my chest as he spun on his heal and started walking back. He took long strides a crossed the floor and stopped right in front of me.

"I ahh, forgot something!" he said as he giggled.

It all happened so fast it was a blur. He reached down and grabbed me by my elbow. I screamed and started struggling to get away from him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said as his hand slipped around my hand, and his other pinned my waist to his.

"Let me go!" I screamed. My eyes were now stinging with tears.

"You're going to be a good little girl and come with me. What's your name _doll face_?" he growled. I didn't answer him, and I wasn't going to… that is until I saw the switch blade being held in front of me. He dangled it back and forth.

"L-Lilly." I squeaked out.

"_ahh haa." _He hummed. His voice sounded as if that's the answer he was looking for.

All of a sudden he spun me around and hoisted me up over his shoulder. For a tall skinny guy, he sure is strong. I started to panic then; he is going to kidnap me. There's no telling what he's going to do!

I started to struggle and pound at his back. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed. I looked at the people from all around me. They had pity and terror in their eyes. They're not going to help me. Nobody is.

"Boss, you never take hostages." One of the clown goons asked as I was still trying to struggle within his grasp. The Joker is very strong considering he's tall and skinny.

I still had my hand bag wrapped around my shoulders. Suddenly remembering my pepper spray I started to dig around in it, my hands were starting to shake. One of the goons grabbed my purse out of my hand just as I felt the pepper spray. There goes that idea…

I felt the Jokers hands grab me and hoist me down. He had a giant smirk on his face, like he was excited about something. "Ah, into the van." He ordered. I glanced at the van and then down at the his pocket where his knife is. Would I be able to make a run for it?

The Joker must have sensed what I was thinking; he leaned down slowly to my ear. "I suggest you cooperated, or I would have to ah, _punish_ you." He said, with a serious tone. My stomach dropped and my legs started to shake.

All of a sudden he had his hands wrapped around my abdomen; I was pushed up against his chest. He got into the back of the van then, and I was officially stuck. That didn't mean that I was going to quit struggling.

"Ah! I like a fighter!" he giggled a maniac laugh.

I was now on his lap, tears were now spilling over my cheeks. One of the goons handed the Joker a cloth that seemed to be wet.

"Goodnight _daaaaarlin-g"_ he sang.

I was confused at first with what he said until he started to suffocate me with the cloth. I smelled like chloroform. It stung my nose, and my lungs started to burn. I kicked and I screamed, my bodie started to feel weak and numb. Then everything went black.

The Joker looked at the limp young women in his lap. Her eyes were red from crying. Her red hair, now darker and longer, was sprawled out everywhere. Her eyes were still that dark blue, and were wide and innocent as ever. No doubt she was still a virgin.

His eyes looked her up and down; they stopped just above the shirt where her bra was peaking out. He licked his lips and smiled. She has become well developed.

"my,my,my Lil-ly. You have grown..." he whispered to himself.

He picked up her hand bag and started to dig through it. He found a cell phone and began to go through it. He snooped through her pictures. They were mostly of her and some orange cat. He knew she lived alone now. Good, now no one will come looking for her.

He paused on a photo oh her at a piano with a microphone. She seemed to be singing on a stage. In the background it said Midnight Maddness. He smirked to himself, he used to go there all the time.

His eyes darted back down to Lilly unconscious. He spotted her bracelet and picked up her wrist. Her hands were soft, like a women's should be. He ran his finger over the heart with the 'J' on it.

He giggled then, He had found his best friend. He recognizes her, but will she recognize him?

(OK! That was the first chapter of my new story! I hoped you liked it! Idk how this storey will turn out.. it might be a bit short! BUT THAT'S OK! CAUSE IT WILL BE EPIC! I hope…)


	2. Hostage

(Thank you guys for your reviews! Well here is the second chap!)

My eyes fluttered open to a dark dirty ceiling. I sat up slowly; I had a splitting head ach. As all the memories of what happened flooded back into my brain, I started to panic. I jumped of the old mattress and went to the door.

When the knob wouldn't turn I began pounding on it.

"Help! Let me out! What do you want!" I screamed.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "No. I will not cry. I'm stronger than that." I whispered to myself.

I looked around my room; there was nothing but an old mattress. There was a window, but it was barred. I sat back down on the bed, and tucked my knees to my chest. What is he going to do? I don't want to die! I wish I was home, in my nice warm bed with George. He's probably starving right now.

Just then my stomach growled. "ughh!" I muttered. I lay back down on the bed, I was tired from exhaustion.

Suddenly the door burst open. The Joker was leaning in the door way with a domestic smirk on his face. My heart stopped. He didn't have that purple jacket on anymore. I could see now that he wasn't tall and skinny, he was tall and muscular.

"W-what do you want!" I asked nervously.

His smile faded as he walked over to me.

"How do I ah, explain this? Lil-ly you now belong to _me_." he said in a mocking tone.

I started to wiggle my way to the farthest corner of the wall. He suddenly grabbed my ankle and pulled me underneath him. I kicked and I screamed until he brought out his switch blade.

"Now, you will be-have." He growled as he ran the switch blade over my lips without cutting them. I let out a small yelp, and his grin grew even wider. I lay still with him on top of me; his face was so close to mine. His menacing green eyes looked heartless and amused.

He reached down for the bottom on my shirt. My eyes widened and I smacked his hand away. His face grew dark and out of know where he slapped me in the face. I let out a cry of surprise.

"You slap me, I slap you!" he said as he giggled.

He grabbed my hands as I started to struggle and brought them up over my head, pinning them there. With his free hand he reached for my shirt again. I screamed for him to not do what he was going to do, whatever it was.

My stomach was now uncovered, he ran his hands along my sides. I started to cry then. I looked into his eyes, what I saw surprised me. I saw amassment, madness, and I saw guilt. Why was he guilty?

"NOO! Please!" I yelled as he unbuttoned my pants. He pulled them down just over my thighs. My red lacey underwear was now open for the world to see. A giant smirk grew on his face when he saw them. Then next thing he said confused me.

"This might ah, hurt a bit." He said sincerely.

He took his blade and started to cut me, just above my underwear on my side. I could hear a piercing scream, I realized I was mine. I was sobbing now, begging for him to stop.

Once the cutting stopped he put his blade back into his pocket, a big smile was on his face. He was proud. I looked down and gasped. Beneath all the blood was a J. He had cut a J into me. I let out a moan, from the pain. This seemed to snap him out of his enjoyment.

He got off of me and picked me up, bride style. I felt light headed and woozy. He carried me out from that dark room, everything was bright now. My vision was starting to blur.

He sat me down on a table, we seemed to be alone. I could hear him digging around on a shelf beside me. He came back over holding something long and skinny.

"n-no n-needles." I mumbled.

He started to laugh hysterically. "How am I supposed to stitch you up?" he teased.

I could feel a pinching in my side. I winced and yelped. I was so tired, pretty soon I was unconscious.

OOO

When the Joker finished with the stitches, he started to clean off some of the blood. It was all over her pants. He grumbled to himself when he realized this.

He looked at her limp bodie on the table. Her pants were still pulled down; he began to pull them off. He then threw them in the trash can. Next, he began cleaning her stomach. He chuckled as she squirmed in her sleep from being tickled.

After she was all clean he picked her up and took her back to her room. He then laid her down on the bed. He now really noticed how beautiful she was. She had a perfect bodie, aside from the mark he just gave her.

Her lips were a nice peach color, and her eyes, oh her eyes. They were big and pretty, with long brown lashes that touched her cheeks. He saw that she was shivering and walked out of the room. He then came back with a blanket and covered her up.

The Joker wondered why he was being so nice to her. Usually his hostages would be dead or seriously injured by now. He frowned and shook his head, then stomped out of the room, locking the door behind him.

OOO

I was awake, but my eyes were closed. I could hear someone walking around in my room, grumbling to themselves. I laid there frozen, afraid that if it was the Joker, that he would be mad.

My side started to throb and I whimpered without meaning to. The footsteps stopped for a slight second, then I heard them come closer. I felt something being moved off of me, probably a blanket. Then I felt gloved fingers brush against my stitches. I whimpered again and pulled away.

He must have thought I was still asleep because I felt the gloved fingers tuck my lose hair behind my ear. I heard him sigh and his heavy footsteps walk away. I hear the door open then shut with the little 'click' of the lock.

I opened my eyes to see the same room that I was in when I first woke up. I looked down at my stitches; the thread was a bright green. Fantastic.

I winced as I tried to sit up. When I managed to get up off the bed I realized I was in my underwear. I gasped and I felt my cheeks get hot. I spotted something over in the corner. I turned to see a pair of sweat pants.

"Thank god." I sighed.

I quickly put them on, being careful of my new scar. I realized that my shoes were missing. I sighed a grumpy sigh and paced back and forth, slowly because of my cut.

"HEEELLLOOO? I AM HUMAN! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" I screamed as I pounded on the door.

My side began to hurt so I stopped pounding. That basterd, first he kidnaps me, then cuts me, takes away my clothes and shoes, and now he is depriving me of a toilet!

Just then the door opened, scaring me half to death and making me jump. I instantaneously became nervous when I saw the scary guy with a clown mask. He also had a gun.

"I am to escort you to the bathroom. Umm please don't try to run or anything like that…" he said nervously. He must be new.

I nodded my head in understandment and walked out of the room followed by the goon. We walked down a brightly lit hallway, there were other doors but they seemed to be closed. We came upon a two turns.

"u-umm which way?" I asked nervously.

"Oh umm turn left and it's the first door." he said in a kind tone. Boy, I'm beginning to like this guy.

I opened the door and flipped the switch to the light. It was a small bathroom, but it had a toilet, thank god…

"I will be standing in the hall." The clown boy said, trying to be threatening.

I gave him a weak smile and shut the door. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; I had dark circles under my red puffy eyes. I truly looked like crap. I lifted up my shirt to see the stitches, and that damned J. I started to tear up again, so I pulled my shirt back down not wanting to look at it anymore.

I quickly went to the bathroom, when I was done I heard people talking outside.

"I wonder why boss is keeping her alive." One guy said.

"Uhh I heard a rumor saying she means something special to him. I don't think she knows him though, the way she acts." I heard the new guy say.

I'm something special to the Joker? Oh god this can't be good.

"Hey are you almost done in there?" someone said as they banged on the door.

My eyes darted around the bathroom; I looked at the window. I hurried over to it and looked out. There wasn't a thing in site. Just an open field and some woods. Great.

Once I got back into my room, with the door locked I might add, I sat down on the floor and started to think of a plan. I have to get out of here, there's no way I'm going to die in this prison.

And besides, George is probably getting lonely…


	3. Note

Hey this is a note from me-crazyinabottle.

yes, yes, i know how dissapointed you are. You logged onto and seen that i updated this storey. then you clicked on it to see this. yes i am so terribly sorry that i crushed your excitment...

ANYWHO! i know that i havnt updated my stories in awhile.. i have been busy with physical therapy and yadda yadda blah. also i havnt really had the motivation...-_-

ya... so i has a question!

how should lilly find out that the Joker is really jack? if you didnt know that its him already.. um wow sorry to say this.. your kind of slow.. no offence!

1) should he tell her?

2)should she finally realize it?

3)or should she not find out until the very end!

4)your suggestion!

please review and tell me your answer! the faster you do the faster i type the chapter and post it!

i will try to make it long:D WOO!:D

-love

crazyinabottle


	4. kidnapped again?

I was actually sleeping very peacfull. That is until i felt a sharp shooting pain in my side. I shoot up, awake now and clutch my side.

I am breathing in rapid gasps, tears sting my eyes. I must have rolled over in my sleep. Frustraited with this whole situation i get up and go over to the door.

"Let me out! I dont belong to anyone! You mother fucker! LET ME OUT!" i scream at the top of my lungs.

I dont know where this sudden burst of confidence came from. I turn to the wall next and start screaming at it. I stomp over to it and punch the grey dirty wall hard. Big mistake...

Shooting pain went up my fist as soon as i made contact. I let out a crippled scream and craddled my fist, jumping up and down.

"OOOOOOWWWW! YOU GOD DAMN WALL!" i screamed. I went up to it and kicked it for hurting my fist. Pain went up my foot, im not the best with ideas.

As i clutched my foot and jumped up and down i tripped over a wooden chair and fell on my ass.

"OK WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled in frustration as i grabbed it and swung it at the wall. The next thing that happened really pissed me off.

The wooden chair broke into peices, one of them bounced off the wall and hit me right smack in the forhead. I fell to the floor and started to sob. Not because of the pain, because i was stuck here, being the Jokers hostage.

Suddenly i heard a maniac laughter. I sat up quickly and back up to the wall. The Joker was leaning on the now open doorway. Had he been watching this whole time?

He stopped laughing and looked at me, his eyes were serious. "come here." he demanded, motioning with his long finger.

I sat there confused and frozen, afrain to make a move. He frowned then, making me go numb. He growled as he walked over to me. He reached for my hair and drug me over to the door. I whimpered and tryed to keep my feet up with his pace.

He stopped just in the door way. "Now," he said as he bent down to my level. I kept my eyes away from him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You need to ah, quit moving around alot, you re-opened your stitches. and stop breaking my furniture." he said with a growl to the last part.

"Then let me go. I am stubborn. I will not listen. Im just going to make your life a living hell." i said in a cold tone, glaring at him.

He glared as his grasp on my chin grew tighter. "I could just kill you." he said in a threatening tone.

My eyes widend and i felt my lower lip tremble. A wide smirk grew acrossed his face, making his scars look even more scarey.

"Thats what i thought. I will make you obey me. Weather you like it or not!" he said exitedly.

"What exactly d-do you want?" i ask, my voice trembling. He stuck out his lips and looked up, as if he was thinking. "I ah, dont know yet!" he said as he giggled.

His eyes suddenly had a glint to them. "get up." he said, now serious. Geez, this guy is so bipolar..

I get up in a cluster, im shaky, i notice a wet feeling on my pants. I look down to see that my pants were soaked with blood. Shit.

OOO

The Joker followed lillys gaze down to her pants, they were soaked with blood. He growled causing Lilly to jump. All of a sudden her eyes droop and she falls forwards. The Joker easily catches her in his arms.

He then picks her up and starts walking towards the kitchen. Once he arrived he set her down on the table and began fixing her wound.

After that he ordered his men to carry her back to her room. Jack didnt know why he cared for lilly. She was his only friend. But that still didnt make her special... did it? He was so confused.

After the goon took her back to her room, he dicided to go to Lilly's house. He follow the address on her drivers licence and it lead him to an old appartmen in the Narrows.

He walked up to the front desk, which noone was behind, and looked at the resedents on the paper. Apartment 4.

As he headed up the stairs he wondered what her house would look like. As pretty as she was, she must have a clean house.

When he pick locked the door and swung it open, her scent filled his nostrals. He stepped into her bright apartment, there were paintings hung on the wall here and there.

"MRRROOWW!" an orange cat came running down the hall and started rubbing his leg. She has a cat? He found the kitchen and the cat food and filled the cats bowl.

Then he went further down the hall and found her bedroom. Her bed was messy and some clothes were scattered around. He walked over to her bed and stopped when seeing a picture of lilly with the orange cat.

Lilly had grown up so much. Her red hair was soft and long, her blue eyes bright and so inoccent. She was so beautiful, and her body had developed well. He could take her innocence away just like that.

What was this feeling? The joker, falling in love? The joker was mean, evil, and certanily not nice. He liked scaring people, making them confused and terrified.

He stommped out of her room only to freeze when he saw another picture of him and lilly when they were younger. He rememberd taking that picture. It was one of the last nights he saw her.

Before she left, and he never saw her again. He snatched the picture off the wall and pulled it out of its frame. Then he shoved it in his pocket before leaving.

OOO

I woke yet again to find i was back in my dungon and starving as hell. I looked down to see my shirt stained and dryed with blood. I lifted my shirt to see that same ugly J, only it had new thread.

He had fixed it. Why? Im pretty sure anyother if it were any other hostage, he would let them bleed to death. Why me? Why am i so special.

Suddenly my stomach started to growl and i got up and stomped over to the door. "HELLO? IM STARVING!" i screamed while pounding on the door.

After about 10 minuted of listening my stomach hurt worse. I slummped down the wall and began crying.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood the new guy again, I think ill name him Clown boy, and that less nice guy, lets call him douche bag. Clown boy seemed to be holding some type of fabric.

"the boss says you are to wear this and come eat with him." douche bag said while grabbing the fabric out of clown boys hands and throwing it at me.

I looked down at the deep purple fabric and realized it was a dress. "To hell with that!" i said as i threw it back.

"He said if you refused, then you will be dinning with us in your birthday suit." douche bag said smiling. I stood up and growled as i walked over and grabbed the dress. "fine, be that way." douche bag said as he walked away.

"umm, do you want to clean your self up?" asked clown boy. I smiled at him, "thank you for being so kind to me. Yes i would like that." i said.

He started to escorte me to the bathroom again. Once i was there i started to wash away the dirt with a paper towl and comb through my hair with my fingers. After i was semi presentable, i picked up the dress and put it on.

The deep purple made my hair, skin, and eyes look wonderful. The sleeves hung off my shoulders. There was a slit in the dress that stopped up my thigh. I looked wonder full in this dress! I just didnt like the ocassion.

When i stepped out of the bathroom, clown boy seemed to have gotten nervous. He escourted me down a different hallway this time. I tryed to memorize each turn, and where it lead to.

Finally we arrived what seemed to be a dining room. The table was set with silver wear and wine glasses. There was a box of pizzas in the middle of the table. Well it wasnt exactly fancey, but i didnt really give a crap since i was starving.

Clown boy told me to sit down at the table and wait. I did as i was told and sat down. It was just me and the pizzas in the room. The very hot, tastey, delicious, and juicy looking pizza. Maybe i should just steal a peice and blame it on one of the clown goons.. What am i thinking? Do i want to get cut?

I heard Crazy laughter coming from down the halls through the door and i shuddered. Here comes my date...

My heart started to pound as i heard foot steps getting closer. I almost screamed when the doors swung open to reveil the Joker. He had a giant smirk on his face, but his eyes seemed to be burning into me with exitment.

"why hellooo darrling!" he sang. "Im so glad you decided to join me or dinner! shall we ah dig in?" he said as he skipped over to me.

I was tence as he started to rub my shoulders. "why so tence my dear? Just reeelax.." he said, whispering the last part in my ear. I fought my shivers back down and swallowed.

He sat down acrossed from me at the table and took a pizza out of the box and bit it. "Have some. you must be ah.. starving? am i right?" he said as he chewed.

My mouth began to water as i cautiously took a pizza out of the box and began to chew it slowly.

"so who is 'J'?" he asked suddenly.

"w-what?" i said.

"on your bracelet, who is J?" he said as he nodded towards my wrist. His eyes looked as if he already knew my answer. "my uhh.. best friend." i said quietly.

"ooohh! this sounds like an interesting storey! tell me more!" he sang. Its either tell him or die... "umm well his name is jack.. and i only knew him for a couple years.. that is before we got seperated.." i said while looking down.

"Seperated? how!" he said in a fake sad tone. "i got put in a foster home..i never saw him again." i said while holding my tears back. I looked up to see the joker frowning. Did i say something he didnt like?

"have you ever thought of loo-king for this Jack?"

"i uhh.. i have this fantacy that we will meet and have every thing in common and get married.." i said.

As soon as i said that my hands flew up to my mouth. WHY HAD I JUST SAID THAT! maybey its because im tired..

The joker was smirking a domestic smirk that scared the living shit out of me. He got up and walked over to me.

"and what if ah, this jack person, didnt turned out to be... bad?" he asked.

"umm.. well.. he is still my best friend.." i studdered.

The joker let out a maniac laughter and skipped around the table clapping his hands. He stopped and pulled out his knife which caused he to drop my half eaten pizza.

"You look lovely in that dress." he smirked as he looked me up and down.

"Now, me and you baby doll, are ah, going to a party. And at this party, you will do as i say no matter wha-t. Got that?" he ordered while pushing hair out of my face with the blade.

"y-yes." i said.

"Gooood.." he said as he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me up. I realized we were alone and decided to act.

I grabbed a fork and stabbed him in the arm. He let out a cry of pain and surpise and let go of me. I bolted down the hall way taking random turns, soon i came to a dead end.

I heard laughter from down the hall and jumped. He sounded angery so i opened the black door and went in, shutting it behind me.

It was dark in here so it took me a minute for my eyes to adjust. When they did i instantly regreted going in here. I saw a big black bed that look so good to lay on. I also saw a dest with a bunch of news paper clippings and paint on the top.

This was the Jokers room..

Im doomed.

I heard laughter from behind the door and decided to hide under the bed. It was too late to make a run for it now. The door swung open and i saw the jokers boots.

I covered my hand over my mouth to keep quiet.

"Ohhhh lil-ly! Dont you know i just _love_ games." he said as he danced his way over to the closet.

"Now i know i havnt treated you very kindly these past few days, but a fork! Dont get me wrong i liked your choice of weapon but hun! That hurt like hell!" he said while he thrusted the closet door open.

He then turned and walked over to the edge of the bed. "Also, It was a very big mistake to come in here. This is my den, you cant blame me for what ever happens to you in here. Sometimes i just cant ah, help myself!" he giggled.

My eyes widend with horrer when he bent down and i saw his face. He smiled a big wide evil grin. "foooouunnd you!" he sang.

He grabbed my ankle and i started to kick and scream as he pulled me out. He hoisted me up off the ground and threw me on the bed.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Lilllly! remember, you are mine now, and there will be not batman or robin to save you. So ah, just coroperate and i wont have to hurt you." he warned.

I started crying as he walked his way over to me swinging his switch blade around. "awwwwhhh whay so _serious_?" he asked.

Then he pounced and landed on top of me. He was laughing he whole time i fought to get him off of me. He finally managed to pin my hands over my head.

He then looked down at me with hungery eyes. He licked his lips and bent down to my face. He picked the knife up off the bed and trailed it down my side with out cutting me.

"p-please." i whimpered.

He stopped the knife just over my thigh and smiled. "p-p-p-please!" he mocked me.

It was all so fast what he did next. He took the knife and cut up the side of my dress and ripping it off. I screamed and i kicked trying to get him off of me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "what is it?" he grummbled.

"Boss you told me to come get you when it was time to leave." douche bag said on the other side of the door.

"alrigh-t." the joker said. He frowned down at me then to my dress. "well poo, your dress has seemed to been torn!" he said while trailing his gloved fingers down my side.

A tiny moan escaped my mouth without meaning to. The joker seemed surpised at first but then started laughing.

Then he got up off me and went over to the closet and tore something off of the hanger and threw it at me. It was a red dress.

"Hurry up and put this on." the joker ordered.

I just layed there frozen in my bra and underwear.

"I said get dressed." he said while tugging me up and shoving the dress in my face. I quickly got dressed while he leaned against the door, watching me the whole time.

This dress was long in the back and short in the front, showing off my legs. It was strapless and had a corcet in the front with balck ribbons. He threw a pair of fishnets and high heals at me. I put them on in a hurry

"Now come on." the joker said impatiently.

He seemed dissapointed that we were interupted, i on the other hand was greatful.

As he clutched my arm and dragged me down the hall i tripped and stumbled, i was never very good walking in high heals.

He lead me down the stairs where all the other goons were. He then shoved me into the van and climbed in after me. It was a very long ride. I kept on glancing at the Jokers face. Every time i did he seemed to be staring ahead smiling to himself.

Suddenly the van stopped outside what looked to be a casino. "Dont even think about escaping." the joker threatened.

He then shoved me out of the van and climbed out. He held out his arm and smirked. "shall we?" he giggled.

My trembling hand wrapped around his and we entered the bright party. Women in beautiful sleek dressed were with men in mobster suits. Was this a mob gang?

"what ever happens stay close to me." the joker whispered. Oh god what was he going to do?

We made our way to the back of the casino and through some doors. There was a man in a expensive suit surounded by women.

"Ahh the Joker! What can i do for ya?" he said.

"Wheres my money?" the joker asked. The man glanced at me and then back at the joker. "Its not here yet." he finally spoke.

"Hmm and ah, why no-t?" the joker asked.

"Listen i will get it to you when i can." he said.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers and two men ripped me out of the jokers grasp. The joker looked shocked at first, then angery.

"Oh does she mean something to you?" the man said laughing.

I kicked and screamed as the two men dragged me to another door in the back of the room.

I looked one last time in the Jokers eyes and they showed anger and panic, but he was still smiling.

Why was the joker panicing?

Who were these men and what were they going to do to me?

( DUN DUN DUNNNNN! CLIFFHANGER!)


	5. Drugged

"Hey Jack?" Lilly said while sliding down the rusty slide.

"Yeah kid?" He asked as he hung upside down on the monkey bars.

"Do... do you think... me and you... well when were older... could get married?" she asked while her blush darkened. Jack stared at her innocent face shocked. Lilly looked away shyly," Well I mean, if we don't fine our own husbands and wives first..." she said in a hurry.

This little girl was so innocent and cute, jack couldn't help but smile. He hopped down from the bar and came over to her wrapping her into a hug.

"Yes, kid, we can get married when we grow up, if you want." he said awkwardly. A huge smile appeared on her face and she hugged him back, then she got serious.

"Oh my, I better start practicing my cooking skills now, I kind of suck." she said scrunching her face up.

Jack just busted out in laughter and so did Lilly.

I suddenly realized I was awake. Oh how I wish I just could go back to that memory in my dream. Everything was dark and I was in pain. Well I felt... groggy. Yes groggy, that was it. My head hurt though, so did my wrists.

I tried moving my hands only for them to be stuck, and then I realized they were tied behind my back. Were we back at the Jokers place already? My eyes popped open when I suddenly remembered what happened. Shit, shit shit! I can't see a thing!

I wiggled around on something flat and hard. I was on my stomach, my hands tied behind my back. I tried moving my feet, nope they are tied to. This isn't good, this is bad.

I froze suddenly when I heard a door open and footsteps come closer. "She's awake, boss whadoya want us ta do?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Drug her again, she will be easier to handle. She means something to the joker, he'll come back for her I know." another man said. It was the same man that was surrounded by women; he was the one who ordered them to kidnap me.

I heard heavy footsteps come closer to me and I felt someone's hand on my arm. I gasped when I felt a little pinch in my arm.

"This should keep her calm for about 7 hours." the man said. Did he inject me with something? I suddenly felt tired and numb. This wasn't good.

Then I heard the footsteps get farther away, a door opened, and then it was silent. I tried to roll on my side, but whatever he injected me with, cause me to become limp.

"Its better if you not move around, you'll fall off the table." A man said my kidnapper. He was still in here? Crap!

Suddenly I felt my high heels slip on my feet, someone's fingers was slowly massaging my feet. "You must be so tired." he said, massaging his way up my legs. I started to wiggle, trying to get him to stop.

"Now, now, stop fussing." he said as me put his hands on my thighs.

My eyes started to tear up. "Why are you so special to him? Is it because you are so incredibly beautiful?" he murmured.

I felt his fingers slip under my dress and grasp my tights. "Hmmm!" I whimpered in protest then he slapped me. Tears slid down my stinging cheek.

"Tsk, tsk. You are tied up. I can do whatever I please." he said as he pulled them slowly off. I started to sob quietly as he placed his hands on my bottom.

Suddenly, I felt all his weight on me. "You know what were going to do to the Joker when he comes to save his lassie?" he whispered into my ear.

I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to hear it. "Were going to cut, him, up. Oh but first were going to make him watch what were going to do to you. First were going to have _fun_ with you, then were going to cut every single one of your pretty little limbs off." he whispered as he strattled me.

I heard gun shots from somewhere distant.

"Great." He growled as he got off of me. "_Sir, he's here_." I heard someone say from a radio. "Let the fun begin!" he said. "Don't worry, when I come back, I'm going to _warm you up_ for the jokers little show." he said as he slapped my ass. He was going to rape me.

I heard the door open then close and I started sobbing even harder.

Oh jack, wherever you are, just know that I love you! I hope you are living a wonderful life, and that you have found yourself a wife.

For some reason my eyelids drooped heavily and I could barely move. Well looks like the drugs kicked in.

The plan was simple. Get in there, shoot every one, and then retrieve Lilly. I was already running through the halls of this abandoned hotel looking for her. While my goons distracted every one, I was supposed to find her.

As I ran through the halls I growled to myself. She's just a girl! Why in the world and I doing all this for some stupid girl.

_'Face is jack, you love her.'_ my inner voice said.

Shut up! You don't know anything!

_'Jack, a long time ago you mad a promise for her, you told yourself you would protect her no matter what. What happened to that promise?'_

Shut up before I stab myself in the face.

'_That would get you nowhere. Go save her jack. Go save your girl.'_

I growled at myself and started to run faster. If I am correct she should be on the third floor. I rounded a corner to see two body guards guarding a door. Bingo!

"Who waaants to plaaaayy?" I cackled as I pulled out my gun.

They whipped around only to be shot in the face. "Hmm... That was ah, surprisingly easy!" I sang to myself. I hurried over to the door and kicked it in.

It was dark in the room but I could clearly see a metal table with Lilly's limp form on it. I walked slowly over to the table, spotting her tights and shoes throw on the ground. I frowned and clenched my fists. Her wrists were bound and so were her feet, she was facing me but her eyes were drooping.

I almost thought she was dead until I saw her chest rising and falling. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. What have you got yourself into?" I said as I came near her. I flipped her over on her back and started to untie her. Her hand hung limply to her sides when I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Please...don't hurt him" She mumbled quietly. Could she have been talking about me...?

"Hello doll-eyyy." I said with a sinister smile.

"Joker..?" she mumbled before she slumped down.

"Yes Doll it's me!" I sang as I turned to the door.

I bounded out in the hall, Lilly's arms swung limply at my side. I stopped at the elevator door and waited for the doors to open. Once they did open I was met with the barrel of a gun.

"Oh Dante! How good it is to see you!" I sang.

"Hand over the girl, or you get shot in the face." Dante said breathing heavy.

"Oh are my men giving you a ah, hard time?" I evilly smiled.

"Hand her to me!" he screamed.

The joker sighed and held Lilly out to him. He hungrily grabbed her and adjusted her on his shoulder still pointing the gun out at me. "What are you going to do with a sack of potatoes like her?" I questioned.

"None of your damn-"he suddenly gasped and fell to his knees dropping Lilly in the process. She fumbled to the floor and a bloody knife fell out of her hands.

"Hey... That's my knife!" I said as I patted my pocket where it should have been. She must have grabbed it when I was carrying her. "I like your style kid."

She tried to sit up but failed miserably. Dante made a grab for her but she used the last of her energy to kick him in the face. "Don't touch me you penis wrinkle." She hissed.

'_That's my girl!_' I started to cackle loudly before stepping over towards her. She looked up with me with an innocent expression and smiled. I bent down and grabbed my knife and shoved it into my pocket. I reached down to pick her up.

It surprised me when she held her arms out to me like a small child. I scooped her up and adjusted her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on tightly. "Next time you use my knife, you better ah, ask my first." I growled into her ear. I felt her body get tense as she nodded her head. I headed for the stairs and carried her down them.

As the Joker carried me down each step I could feel his heartbeat. I was even surprised he had one. I didn't know why I reached out to him. For some reason, him carrying me like this, reminds me of jack. Jack always carried me like this when we were younger.

The Joker snuck out the back way and kicked open the door. A rush of cool air blew in and nipped at my exposed skin. I shivered and I heard him chuckle. He got to the van and got in with me still in his arms. He adjusted me in the seat next to him to where I was laying in his lap.

"_Boss? Where are you? We took care of the men." _ A man grumbled on the radio.

"Where the hell are you guys! I have been sitting out here in the van forever! Get your asses out here!" yelled the Joker's voice. It seemed as if he was holding in his laughter.

One by one his men scurried out of the hotel and got into separate cars. "Take us home." Grumbled the joker.

He took out a bottle of vodka and shoved a rag in the top. When we drove past the hotel he lit it on fire and threw it out the window. As the building exploded he laughed a maniac laughter that sent shivers down my spine. I tried hard to keep my eyes open, but soon they closed shut and darkness took over...

(YYAAAAYY! FOR CLIFFHANGERS! Please review and tells me what ya think! Remember!

Reviews = motivation = More updates!:D)


	6. Alone

_The floor boards faintly creaked as tiny feet sneaked their way a crossed them. The feet belonged to a little girl with dark red curls. She could hear the screams of her parents through the paper thin walls. She clutched onto her teddy bear, afraid that she was going to get caught out of her bed._

"_God damn it Sharon. If you mix the wrong chemicals together you're going to blow this whole fucking place up." Growled the girl's dad. _

"_I know this Jeffery; I'm not a dumb ass." The girl's mother, Sharon snapped back. _

"_Now hurry it up. We won't get paid tomorrow if this batch isn't ready. We have Lillium to feed." He snapped. _

"_Oh my fucking god. It's always about that twit isn't it?" she hissed._

"_Well if you would have gotten that damn abortion like I told you so we wouldn't have to be stuck with her." Jeffery yelled._

"_If you wouldn't have blabbed your fat mouth, my mother wouldn't have found out! You're the one who ruined our lives not me!" she screamed back. There was a smacking noise heard and then Sharon started to scream. _

_Seeing her chance, the little girl bolted past the open door way and to the rusty front door of their house. She slipped outside and almost tripped going down the front steps but she made it outside all in one piece. _

"_Pheew." She sighed as she loosened her grip on her teddy bear. _

_She skipped down the side walk while humming 'Mary had a Little Lamb' under the moon light. She wanted to go to the park down the street to swing on the swings, just to get away from her abusive parents for awhile. She couldn't sleep with all that screaming going on. _

_She made it to the park and made her way over to the swings. She froze when she realized someone was perched up on top of the bar. She looked up to see a boy, a little older than her, looking up at the sky with his eyes closed. His dark blonde hair was glowing from the moon light._

_Suddenly he opened his eyes, sensing he was not alone. He spotted her down on the ground gaping up at him. His eyes were a bright green with hazel swirled into them. _

"_A-are you an angel?" the girl asked after a long awkward silence of just staring. The boy raised his eyebrow and just stared down at her. _

"_Far from it kid." He finally said. He flipped backwards and swung down from the bar. _

"_Whoa..." she breathed, amazed by his short performance. She finally got a good look at his face and realized that his right eye was swollen. "What happened to your eye?" she asked innocently._

_The boy frowned down at her. "None of your damn business." He hissed. She took a step back from him startled by his cold tone. "What's a little girl like you doing all alone out here?" he asked. _

"_My parents were fighting again." She said. The boy nodded slowly in understanding. _

"_My dad did this to me." He said pointing to his eye. _

_The girl frowned and looked down at her teddy. "Here," She said as she held the stuffed bear out to him. "Curly bear will make it all better."_

_The boy looked down at the bear with confusion. "How will that take away my problems?" he spat. _

"_Well... whenever my daddy punishes me, I always have Curly bear to cheer me up. I didn't think you had a curly bear of your own to talk to, so I thought you would like mine…" she mumbled as she looked down at her feet. _

_A grin suddenly broke out a crossed the boys face. "Nahh. I will be alright. You can keep it." He said with a chuckle._

"_Really? Are you sure?" she asked. _

"_Ye-p." he said popping his 'P'. She smiled brightly and ran over to the swings. "Wanna swing with me?" she asked. _

"_Sure." He said lazily. He walked over to an empty swing and sat down on it. _

"_Did you sneak out to?" the girl asked. _

"_You sure do ask a lot of questions." He said._

"_Well, I like you. You seem like you would be a great friend." She said. _

"_You shouldn't trust people you don't know so easily." He said. _

"_Well… then why don't we get to know each other so we won't be strangers!" she said happily. _

"…"

"_Would that be alright?"_

"…"

"_Hey are you alright?"_

"…"

_The boy just sat there frozen staring wide eyed at this little girl with red curls and bright blue eyes. Nobody, nobody, ever wanted to be his friend. But now here was this little girl, with a worried look in her eyes, staring kindly at him. He liked her too._

"_Uhh… my name is Lillium, but you can call me Lilly." She said holding out her hand. _

_The boy seemed to snap out of his frozen state and smirked down at her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a shake. "Jack. My name's Jack." He murmured._

_The girl pointed to her bear sitting in her lap. "You already know curly bear." She said as she stuck the bears paw in Jacks hand. He awkwardly shook it. _

"_What kind of name is Curly Bear anyways?" he said. _

"_I dunno. I came up with it when I was eating curly fries one time. It just stuck." She said with a shrug of shoulders. It was quiet for a moment before jack busted up laughing. Lilly soon joined him. _

_And thus a friendship was born._

OoOoOoOoOo

Lilly moaned in her sleep as the Joker carried her to his room. She was staying in his room tonight.

"Got yourself all drugged up didn't you? I originally though-t you weren't going to turn out like your mother Lilly! Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said with a giggle.

He kicked open his door and it smacked against the wall with a loud 'bang' causing Lilly to stir awake.

"Ehh? What's… going on?" she said sluggishly.

"Don't worry Baby cakes. Were home!" he said with excitement.

"Wha?" she said as she tried to get out of his arms. 

"You shouldn't party all the time with your friends. Sheesh." He said rolling his eyes. He threw her down on the bed and began undoing his shirt.

"W-what are you … do-doing?" she said with half lidded eyes.

"Were going to bed missy. You are _so_ grounded." He cackled.

He went over to his closet and pulled down a wrinkled white shirt down from the shelf. He walked back over to where she was on the bed, trying to sit up straight, but failing miserably. He lifted her up in a sitting position and leaned her up against him. He started to unzip the back of her dress when she started trying to push away.

"N-noo." She slurred.

"Now don't be shy. It's nothing I haven't ah, seen before." He said.

Once he got her dress off her he pulled the shirt over her head. He laied her back down on the mattress and tugged her arms through.

"There." He said as he stood back up, checking out his handy work. She had only the white shirt and her red underwear on.

He plopped down on the bed beside her and pulled her over to him. She tried pushing away but her with her drugged up state, she wasn't able to. She accidently got her hand caught in his undershirt.

"Whaaaooo. Hunny, hunny, I'm not in the mood right now!" he said with an evil smirk.

"Sick... pervert." She mumbled.

Lilly didn't have the strength anymore, her head slumped down onto his shoulder and she was out like a light.

"Well this will be ah, interesting..." the joker said with a dark chuckle.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

I was sore.

So sore that I wanted just to lie there forever, wherever I was at, and sleep forever. I couldn't remember anything after I passed out in the jokers van. So I decided to sleep in this warm cushy spot. I snuggled closer to the warmth source and sighed deeply.

Wait? Warmth? This warm thing is breathing.

I felt around and felt hard abs. My eyes bulged open only to find myself tangled up with _the joker himself._ I let out a small 'meep' and tried to untangle myself from him. Then I realized something.

I JUST FELT UP THE JOKER.

I felt my face get red and started to mentally smack myself. His eyes were closed and his breathing was peaceful. He was asleep! Thank the heavens! I let out a sigh of relieph. He didn't really look all that bad. He actually looked familiar… huh.

Now how the hell am I supposed to get away from him! We were facing each other; his arm was underneath my waist, his other on top on my side. I was pushed up against his chest, my legs tangled in his. Fuck my life.

Could this get even worse?

Suddenly his eyes popped open and gazed into mine.

I think I just jinxed myself.

His gaze trailed down to our position and a wide grin broke out on his face.

"Good morning _love_." He said with a menacing but playful tone. I let out a wild scream while I tried to push him away. That only caused me to fall off the bed. I landed on the floor on my back, my feet stuck up in the air.

"Ouuchh…" I groaned.

All I could hear then was the jokers booming laughter. His head popped over the side of the bed, he had an amused grin on his face. I however, was scowling.

"Try not to ah, hurt yourself, kid." He said with a smirk. Jack used to call me kid…

"Why the _hell_ am I in your bed?" I growled as I got up from the floor.

His face went from amused to anger in a second. Fear started to twist around in my stomach, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"You're not a morning person are you?" He said with a cold tone.

"You wouldn't be either if you had to share a bed with a maniac." I spat. I expected him to slap me but all he did was grab his chest and groaned.

"Oh! Right in the heart! Darlin you wound me!" he said while slumped over.

"Well that's just peachy." I said with a growl.

"Oh? So you like wounding people? Never pegged you as the type Lilly." He said as he stood and walked over to his closet. He stopped then and turned. "Ohhh _wait_. I totally ah, forgot! You _are _violent aren't you? I'm so proud!" he said with a sparkle in his evil eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with uncertainty.

"You did kill your second kidnapper with my knife last night? Don't you remember? Geez, even I would remember my ah, first kill." He said spinning on his heal and heading for the closet again.

I… killed someone…?

The joker turned to see Lilly on her knees, tears spilling over her horror filled eyes. He walked over to her and bent down.

"Why are you getting all emotional? That's a great achievement in my book." He said with an evil smirk.

Her eyes snapped up to his. "It is maybe to you... but to me... I... I..." she looked down at her hands and began to cry.

"Why is it so bad that you killed one lousy sleez bag?" he asked while rolling his eyes.

"Because... because... I'm turning into YOU!" she yelled as she pushed him away. Anger bubbled with in him. He grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"What's so bad about me huh? Why so serious Lilly?" he said as he pulled out his knife. He stared down into her frozen eyes. "The world is _full_ of horrible people Lilly. You will _never_ get away from them." He growled into her ear.

It was silent for a couple minutes; all you could hear was lily's gasps of breath. "But..." she started, breaking the silence. "If you _know…_ that there are… so many horrible people. Why not... do something to stop it?" she said between breaths.

The joker suddenly burst into fits of laughter before he jabbed the knife into her mouth, causing it to spit her lip. She whimpered as blood dripped down her chin. "And _what_ be like the Ba-tman?" he said with laughter.

"All he does is _save_ the people that are in danger, but _me_, the Joker. I drill pain and fear into people." He said while pulling the knife out of her mouth. "_That_. Makes people listen. Don't you think?" he said as he trailed his fingers along her 'J' scar.

She closed her eyes tightly, tired of staring into his face, wanting him to stop touching her stitches. He let go and watched as she slid down the wall before he walked over to the door. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone sweet cheeks!" he sang before he walked out the door, locking it.

"If you use pain as a method to make people listen… then you will forever be alone. And no one will love you." Lilly whispered to herself.

oOoOoOoOOOoOO

**Well! That went well didn't it? Sorry this is like… soooo late. I had like no inspiration. **

**This chapter was full of drama! I wanted Lilly and Jack to have a conversation like they did when they were little. Little spoiler hint there for the next chapter!**

**I have decided how I'm going to end this. I have it all planned out and all I have to do is type it out! **

**Thank you guys for your reviews!**

**SakuraBlossom58**

**Kykyxstandler**

**Anon**

**darkdeadmau5**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think!:D**


	7. Denial

_Jack stormed out of his house and into the dark streets. His mother was working the late shift down at the local grocery store again. His father had just left, after beating him for merely spilling a glass of milk. His father had screamed at him before smashing his almost empty beer bottle over the top of Jacks head. After that it was all a blur._

_Jack didn't care though, all he wanted to do was get out of the house and away from all the abuse for the night. He was hoping Lilly would be there, but he really didn't have to worry for she was there every night just like he was. _

_Her living situation was similar to his. Her parents were drug users and sellers. They drank often, but not as much as Jacks father. Lilly's parents didn't really physically abuse her but they mentally and emotionally abused her. That's why she was always trying to make Jack happy. She was afraid that if he was mad, that it would be her fault, and then he would leave her. _

_He knew that he would never though. He had grew protective over her, didn't like it when drunken old men would watch her walk down the side walk whenever jack walked her home at night. He didn't like it when she would trip over her own clumsy feet for the umph-tenth time. _

_He hated how she was always smiling and happy even though there was so much to be frowning about, but then again that's one of the things he loved about her. She could always see the positive in the most terrible situations. He loved how she was so innocent and kind. There weren't many people like that in the world and jack knew that._

"_Hey Jack!" Lilly shouted while she hopped down from the swing she was sitting on. She skipped over to him with a smile of her face but it faded when she seen his latest bruises. "Did he beat you again…?" she asked with a pained frown._

"_Nahh, I tripped down the stairs." He lied not to worry her. _

_She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Fine, don't tell me." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the swings. "It's such a pretty night! Look at the stars Jack!" she sang. _

_Jack looked up to see dozens of bright stars in the night sky. It was as if there was a big black blanket with a bunch of holes in them. _

_Jack returned his gaze to Lilly and noticed bruises of her own on her arm. Anger rushed through his veins. "What happened to your arm?" he asked through gritted teeth as he grabbed her arm._

_There were dark purple marks that wrapped around her tiny wrists. Lilly tried to shrug her arm away from him but he wouldn't let go, not until he got an answer. Realizing this she finally said, "Oh... you know, tripped down some stairs." _

_This did not amuse jack in the slightest, but I guess it did for her because she was laughing her butt off. "Why are you always Joking around?" jack growled._

_Her laughter died down before her dark blue eyes made their way to his. "Why so serious Jack?" she asked. _

"_Because the world is full of terrible people Lilly." He spat. _

"_That is why I'm always joking around. I know there are bad people in this world. So I try not to be one of them to make a difference." She said cheekily as she took her arm out of his grasp and intertwined their fingers instead. _

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Lilly just sat there after the joker left. She was tired, too tired to do anything. She was fed up with being a kidnapped victim, but what made her even more pissed off was she couldn't do anything about it.

She was tired of walking on egg shells around this lunatic. He was impulsive and unpredictable and she didn't know how to please him so she could save her own ass. It was stressful being in her situation; all she wanted to do was just sit there for the rest of her life and be a statue.

The only problem was, she really had to pee.

With a frustrated growl she got up and headed for one of the doors in the room. She knew one of them was a closet so the other _had _to be a bathroom. She opened the door to see a normal bathroom and she sighed with relieph.

She stepped inside and found herself looking at her reflection. Her hair was tangled and her eyes had shadows underneath them. Her lip had a new cut and it was still bleeding. She grabbed a tissue and started to apply pressure, ignoring the sting.

Then she realized what she was wearing. She shrieked and tugged the white shirt down past her underwear. She watched in the mirror as her own face turned bright red. That _pervert_…

After she was done she waltzed out of the bathroom and looked around the room. There wasn't much in there. There were no windows or anything. Just a big black bed and a desk. Lilly realized that this was going to be a very boring day.

Her stomach started to rumble and she rubbed it to get it to stop. She needed to eat but she was afraid to do anything. She couldn't really bang on the walls demanding food. What did he mean by not doing anything stupid? He didn't really clarify it so she didn't know what kind of actions would be considered stupid?

She chewed on her lip and walked back and forth in the room. What should she do? First of all, she couldn't even go _anywhere_ if the door was locked.

Lilly went over to the door and paused for a moment before grasping the knob slowly. She gulped before turning the knob carefully.

And it turned with ease.

She let out a breath she was holding in and then let go of the knob. If she was going to leave the room she certainly wasn't going to do it in her underwear.

She walked over to the bed and eyed the sheets. She tore them off the bed and wrapped them around her waist, which was noticeably getting skinnier. The sheets were a bad idea so she threw them back on the bed.

What if she needed to run? She very well couldn't make a great getaway if she was wearing them.

She stomped over to the closet and opened it. There wasn't that much of a selection. It was mostly full of purple suits and green vests to go with them. She rolled her eyes and started to sift through the clothes. She found a pair of folded boxers with poker chips printed randomly on them.

She growled with frustration and embarrassment. Was she _really_ going to wear his boxers? The clown crime prince's _underwear_? She hated herself for it but yes, yes she was. She had too; it was either this or her underwear. She really did not want to provoke a building full of strong, angry, testosterone filled men.

She slipped on the boxers and walked back towards the door. They were a little lose on her so they showed a little of her underwear, but she didn't seem to notice.

She braced herself for what might be on the other side of the door. She knew it was a hallway, but she didn't know if there would be anyone out there guarding it or something. The red head's stomach growled again and she got a sudden burst of confidence, or maybe it was her survival instincts…

She swung open the door and charged out before suddenly running back in. She hid around the corner for a few seconds just to make sure no one was there. Hey, Lilly was confident but not _that_ confident.

Lilly peaked her head around the door frame and saw an empty hallway. She smirked to herself and feeling like a ninja, she crept out into the hall away from the Joker's bedroom. Lilly honestly had no clue where she was going so she just wondered the halls hoping to find something. So she decided to randomly open doors until she found something useful… or a way out.

She opened a first door and found some kind of storage place. It had crates and bottles of some kind of chemical. It also had a broom and a mop. Must be a cleaning closet.

The second door she came to looked like some kind of kitchen. But it had a metal table and a light that was lit above it. She checked all the cabinets for food but all she found were medical supplies. Lilly also found her pants in the trash covered in blood. This must have been the place the Joker took her to stitch her up.

She came to a third door and stopped in front of it. "Third time's the charm right?" she muttered to herself before opening the door.

Lilly gasped and stood in the door way frozen. Two thugs were talking to a guy tied to a chair. He seemed to be pretty beat up. Next to the chair was a little metal table… full of tools that were chalked with dried blood.

"Eh whadoya think you're doing?" asked a very buff bald guy.

"Sorry wrong room!" the red head shouted as she slammed the door in his face. She sprinted down the hall in random directions. Realizing that they were following she hid around a corner and covered her mouth to quiet her breathing.

_Crap crap crap! Why are you so stupid! _She was mentally smacking herself.

She peeked around the corner to see the two thugs on their radios. "Boss the girl has escaped." The bald guy said into the radio.

The silence seemed to go on forever and Lilly could tell the two goons were getting nervous. "_Don't worry. I'll find her_." suddenly Came the jokers voice over the radio. He seemed very angry.

The two goons looked at each other before shrugging. Then they started to walk down the hall _towards_ where Lilly was hiding.

Lilly panicked and started to back up down the hall. Then she bumped into something and froze. Someone clamped a gloved hand over her shoulder and cackled.

"Don't worry boys. I found her." said the jokers amused voice into the radio. "Well, well well. What do we have here?" he said while he spun her around.

Fear was pumping its way through Lilly's veins. She was at a loss for words.

"Well?" he breathed with his eyebrow raised.

"Uhh... I was... was... hungry?" she squeaked.

The joker sighed and began dragging her down the hall. Lilly's feet struggled to keep up with him. "W-where are we going?" she asked nervously.

"Well you are hungry aren't you?" he smirked.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around with a bewildered expression on his face. She followed his eyes down to what she was wearing. Heat rose to her cheeks and she began fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

The joker was dumbfounded. Here she was wearing his boxers. Not that he didn't like the view but usually kidnapped victims didn't strut around in his clothes. He noticed her blush and began to smile.

"Uhh... I'm sorry... I borrowed some clothes..." she nervously as she held her head down.

The joker suddenly burst out laughing and Lilly's head snapped up surprised. "Well what did you want me to do? Walk around in my underwear?" she snapped.

His laughter died down and his face went blank. "Well. That would be a much better ah, site." He said with a wicked smirk.

Lilly huffed an angrily and spun on her heels. She was going to walk away but the Joker would have none of that. He grabbed her wrist again and she gasped as he dragged her down the hall. He slammed open a random door and stepped in. it was a dirty little bath room. He shoved her in and she screamed.

The joker grabbed her and held her against him facing the mirror forcing her to look at them. She struggled to get away from him but stopped when he pulled out his knife. He smirked at her through the mirror and she began to hyperventilate.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly." He sang as he began to pull up her shirt with the blade of the knife. The red head clenched her eyes shut. "Open your eyes." He growled. She obeyed and tears began their way down her cheek.

"Now, what do you see?" asked the joker.

Lilly's gaze wondered to her bare stomach and bra. "I- I see my stomach." She said stuttering.

"What's on your stomach?" He muttered while rolling his eyes.

Her eyes flickered down to her scar. The ugly uneven flesh was held together by the brightly colored stitches. It was slightly inflamed and was red.

"I see… a scar." She whispered.

"What shape does that scar make?" he asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"A 'J'." she gulped.

"Correct! Now, what does that 'J' represent?" he whispered in her ear.

Shivers ran down Lilly's spine and she fought to control them. "It represents your name, Joker." She said nervously, not seeing where this was going.

"Good, good. You're good at this game darling." He breathed into her ear. She made a small whimpering sound and his demonic grin grew wider. "Now, what does it mean when one puts their Initials on something?" he asked getting formal.

"It means that they own it." She answered.

"Do you see where I'm going with this?" he growled as he clutched her body closer to the point where it hurt.

"Y-yes." She whimpered.

"I own you. Your mine. As long as you obey me sweet cheeks then were fine? Got that?" he growled into her ear. She shakily nodded her head.

He suddenly spun her around to where she was facing him. His grip on her shoulders grew tighter as he leaned closer to her. So close their noses almost touched. His green hazel eyes peered into her dark blue ones. He saw fear, she saw guilt and anger.

Again with the guiltiness. Why was the joker guilty? Well he _was_ guilty for all the crime he has done but it wasn't that…

"Then if you understand, _Why_ are you out of my room?" he asked.

Before she could answer he broke the intense stare and stood up straight. He began to rub his temples and breathe deeply. "You stress me out Lillium." He chuckled as he put his blade away.

"Now how about we get you some clothes so you will quit stealing mine huh?" he said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Sor-"she began before he shoved her out of the small bathroom and began escorting her down the hall.

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOo**

"Uhh… where are we going?" Lilly asked.

They were in the car, but this time it was only her and the joker, no goons. She sat in the passenger seat while he drove.

"Your house. Well, _former_ house." He said grinning.

Lilly's face scrunched up in confusion. "How do you know where I live?" she asked.

"It's terribly rude not to know where your guest lives don't you think?" he said with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes and turned toward the window. Trees zoomed by and Lilly found herself realizing she needed to memorize the route they were taking.

"Oh, ah, I forgot. Here put this on." He ordered while he tossed a scarf in her lap.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Cover your eyes." He growled.

She jumped and hurried with the scarf, tying it tightly around her face. There goes that idea… it's as if he could read her mind…

The joker glanced over at Lilly. She sat still in the seat except for her hands nervously fidgeting in her lap. The scarf was tied around her eyes so she had to completely rely on hearing.

She was biting her lips and the joker suddenly had the thought of kissing them. He quickly looked away and grumbled to himself about self control quietly.

They soon arrived at her apartment and he drove around back through the alley way. He tugged the blind fold off her and she blinked getting used to the light.

"Were going through the window." He grumbled as he got out of the car. He went around the side and opened her door. "If you make one sound, you _will not_ like the consequences." He warned as he helped her out of the car.

They made their way over to the fire escape ladder and the joker held out his arms for her. "I'm going to lift you up to the ladder. You will _wait_ for me." He said.

She awkwardly grabbed his shoulders and he lifted her up by her waist. Lilly felt his muscles through his suit and began to blush wildly.

_Why the heck are you getting all giddy for? _She yelled at herself.

His hands were on her waist and he could feel every inch of them. He wanted to never let go but she had just reached the ladder and began climbing up, so he had to. He jumped and grabbed the bottom bar with his gloved hand and began to pull himself up.

As they began climbing the stairs Lilly started to get excited. She hadn't seen George in _forever_! She began to skip steps not realizing she was leaving behind the joker.

"Wait." He growled as he grabbed her wrist. She obeyed nervously and began walking slower. When they reached her window she opened it and climbed inside.

"You know, you shouldn't keep your window unlocked." The joker smirked as he climbed in himself. He looked up to see Lilly's empty kitchen.

That damned girl! Why can't she just _not_ try to escape?

He stormed around her kitchen looking for her. He spotted her running down the hallway and smiled to himself. He followed after her into her bed room. He slammed open her door just as she jumped onto her bed shouting. "GEORGE!"

He watched with an amused smile as she glommed the cat. Said orange cat was wining and trying to escape from her clutches.

"Oh my gosh I just have missed you so much!" she cooed as she rubbed her face against his.

"Ahhem. Sorry to interrupt your moment here but were here for a reason remember?" he chuckled.

Lilly's head snapped up and she felt her face get hot. "Err sorry." She said awkwardly as she sat the orange tabby down.

Lilly headed over to her closet and grabbed a suitcase and started to randomly stuff clothes into it. She came out a couple seconds later to find the joker lounging around on her bed. Lilly rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom.

The red head came back with a toothbrush, razor, and other necessities. She dropped them into her bag and stood there awkwardly. "Umm... how long am I staying with you?" she asked nervously.

The jokers gaze flickered over to hers with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think?" he muttered.

"Oh... right." She said as she looked at her feet.

"Well? Shall we ah, get going?" he said as he got up.

"Wait I'll be right back." Lilly said as she stumbled out of the room.

The joker followed her into the kitchen and they both spotted the knocked over cat food on the floor. "No wonder you have gotten fatter." She muttered.

She went over to the phone and began to dial. "What do you think you're doing?" the joker growled. She put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Yes Mike? It's me Lilly." She said into the phone. Lilly could feel the Joker's heart beat and she began to breathe faster.

"Yes I'm good…" she said as she eyed the joker standing over her. He smirked down at her and crossed his arms.

"I need a favor. I'm going to be gone for awhile because of business, can you watch George?" Lilly asked.

Her shoulders were tense the joker noticed and he began to massage them. "Uhh… yep. He's here at my place. You know where the key is. Thankyousomuchbye." She said quickly before slamming the phone down.

"Why are you so nervous Lilly?" the joker chuckled leaning into her.

"Uh... nervous? Haha I'm not nervous!" she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Is it because you have never been this close to a guy before?" he asked.

"What no!" she squeaked. The truth was, no she hasn't. "I have been close to many guys! Loads of them!" she said.

"Uhh huu. Name one of them." The joker said squeezing her shoulders in a good way. Lilly closed her eyes and leaned into him subconsciously. Lilly didn't want him to let go, she didn't know why but she felt like she needed to be as close to him as she could.

She hummed pleasurably, causing herself to snap out of it and jump away from him. "Umm. Let's see... there's... umm..."the red head struggled to find a name and the joker just laughed.

"You are such a baby when it comes to grown up things." He said waving his hand in her face tauntevly.

"I am not!" she huffed. She stormed passed him and headed for her bed room. "Lets go." She growled.

"Ohhh I think I have hit a nerve!" the joker laughed. "I love your fierceness!" he said clapping his hands.

"Oh I'm so _overjoyed_ that you find my anger amusing." She snapped sarcastically as she grabbed her suit case.

"Ladies first." He said as he grabbed her waist and helped her out the window.

Lilly's heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She hoped to god that he couldn't hear. She wanted it to stop.

Lilly didn't know why her heart was beating so fast. Her foster mom once told her when your heart beat fast it either meant that you veins were running with adrenaline or that you were in love.

Lilly scoffed to herself quietly. There's no way she could be in love with the joker.

No way in hell.

**oOOoOOoOOOoooOOooo**

**Yay! This was an early update! Don't get used to them though; I just had a burst of influence so I began to write.**

**In this chapter we see Lilly and the Joker developing feelings for each other. Yay! Many of you are wondering when Lilly will know the truth and that will be very soon! IM SO EXCITED!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I was getting so excited just reading them that I started to skip around the house! **

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX**

**Kykyxstandler**

**TheDarkHuntress**

**darkdeadmau5**

**ICan IWill**

**allthelovers**

**WebOfSmiles**

**PandaBee**

**Thanks guys you ROCK!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!:D**


	8. The Truth Comes Out

"Jack… things are getting worse…" Lilly said with tears stinging at her eyes.

Jack stood there with a frozen smile on his face. They were just laughing a second ago. Everything was fine. They had been telling jokes and future ambitions. Then Lilly suddenly got quiet and he asked her what was wrong.

For some reason, before she even told him, Jack knew he didn't want to know the answer. He knew something was terribly wrong. It reminded him just how much life was unfair. That every time he had happiness just for a second, life would always come storming back.

Every time it did, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe because the hole in his heart had gotten a little bigger. He was afraid to ask her what was wrong, but seeing tears in her eyes made him worry. So he asked and now Jack just stood there, frozen with fear because reality has just slapped him in the face.

"Jack, please say something." Lilly cried as she clutched his hand.

"It's unfair." Jack said as he fell to his knees.

"I know. I know it's unfair, but he have to be strong." She whispered.

"How can I be strong when all my happiness- _your_ happiness is taken away from us?" he growled as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Don't think like that." She said as she rubbed his cheek.

Jack suddenly frowned and stood up, pulling Lilly up with him. "W-what are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Were leaving." He said as they walked towards the street.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she tugged her arm free from him.

He spun around and Lilly jumped. This was not Jack; he had a wild look in his eyes. "I'm tired of life taking my happiness from me! So I'm going to take it back!" he screamed while giggling.

"Stop it Jack, you're scaring me." Lilly said as she took a step back.

"You don't have to be nervous around me Lilly." He said with a smile while taking a step closer.

"Jack stop, I know your upset-"

"NO! We are leaving this hell hole." He yelled as he grabbed her arm and picked her up. She struggled to get away from him.

"I can't lose you." He growled as he trudged his way over to the street. Lilly suddenly hugged him and he stopped. She kissed his cheek, his chin, his forehead, his eyes. To get him to stop, she did what any child would think of and she kissed him like in the movies.

"Jack, you will never lose me ok? I promise." She whispered.

They just sat there on the ground holding each other. They were just two kids alone in the cruel world.

She was all he had, and he was all she had.

**oOOoOOoooOOOoooOOoOOoo**

Lilly was locked in his room again. This time he had bothered to lock the door after he thrown her on his bed and stormed out. Lilly was tired of all his mood swings; it was giving her major whiplash.

Now she sat there on the Joker's bed muttering to herself. What was she supposed to do all day? Sit and wait for him? Lilly knew she was a hostage or something like that but did he expect her to be locked up in that tiny little room forever? What was she even there for? What did he want with her? Lilly wanted to know and she wanted to know now.

For now Lilly was just going to mentally prepare herself for asking him this question. So she decided to dig in to the happy meal he had gotten her on the drive home. She scoffed as she looked at the toy she held in her hands. It was a little batman toy that shot out little disks.

Gotham city sure does show their appreciation towards him. Where was he anyways? Isn't he supposed to come save the hostages? The police have to be looking for her! Lilly had dozens of witnesses at the bank. They had seen her being taken by him.

"They probably think I'm dead." She growled to herself as she munched on her fries.

After Lilly ate she threw the batman toy at the wall and trudged her way towards the bathroom to take a shower. She closed the door and was going to lock it but there was no lock.

"Great." She grumbled to herself.

The red head turned on the hot water and began to strip. Then she remembered her scar. "Well fuck." She growled looking down at it.

It wasn't so inflamed anymore but it was still red. Lilly plugged the drain and waited for the tub to fill. She would just have to take a bath instead.

The red head got in, careful of her scar and began to wash herself. She scrubbed her hair and body, and even shaved her legs. After she got out she felt like a whole new women.

Lilly pulled out a pair of shorts and a white tank top and put them on just as the door knocked.

"Uhh... yea?" she asked uncertainly.

The door opened and the bald guy she ran from earlier was standing there with a smirk on his face. "Ello lil' lady. Boss says to take you down to the kitchen." He said with a toothy grin.

"Umm... alright." Lilly said taking a step closer to the door.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her out the room. "I- I can walk myself you know." Lilly said getting angry.

"This is just ta make sure you don't run." He said smiling again. What was he all smiley for?

As they made their way down the hall Lilly began to get a nervous feeling of doom in the pit of her stomach. Usually her internal instincts are right, so she started to devise a plan to get away from this baldy.

Suddenly the red head was swung up against the wall and the wind was knocked out of her. "Now just don't make a sound and I won't have ta shoot you." He said into her ear kindly.

His hands started to fumble with her pants and he finally got them lose. They slipped off her legs to the ground with a light thump.

Lilly was still trying to get her head to stop spinning when she was suddenly on the ground and he was on top of her.

"N-no!" she cried as she tried to get him off of her. She could feel his sweaty hands on her hips, her breasts, and the inside of her thighs. All she wanted to do was go back to the Joker's room and go to sleep.

Then a loud shot rang out and the bald guy fell heavy on top of her. "Get away from me!" she yelled as she tried wiggling her arms that were pinned under him.

He was suddenly lifted off of her and she realized that he was dead. There was a gunshot wound to his head. Lilly looked up to see a very angry Joker. He bent down to her level and gave her pants back.

"Did he…?" he asked slowly.

Lilly shook her head. "I don't think so." She said.

"Good!" the Joker said as he stood up clapping his hands. He looked down and spotted her purple lacey underwear. "What is it with women and sexy underwear?" he mumbled to himself.

The Joker helped her up and waited for her to put her pants back on. "Now, tell me," he said has he threw his arm around her shoulder. "Just _why_ are you out of my room _again_?" he growled as he held her neck tighter.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean _what_?" he growled as he slammed her against the wall. She cried out in pain and began pounding on his chest. "He told me _you_ said that I needed to come to the kitchen!" she screamed.

The Joker's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What you're saying is _he_ came to _my_ room, grabbed _you,_ and tried to _rape_ you?" he asked with a wild look in his eye. She knew that look; it was the same as Jack's. Before she could go into any deeper thought the Joker growled for an answer.

"Yes!" she squeaked.

"That's it." He said in a bone chilling tone. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and began making his way down the hall.

"W-where are we going?" she asked as she dangled over his back.

"You'll see!" he sang as he descended down the stairs. Lilly growled when the Joker put his hand on her ass for a better hold. "Sorry darling." he chuckled.

They arrived what seemed to be a lounge room. There were goons everywhere playing cards, looking at guns, wrestling, watching TV, and even sleeping.

"Did you get a look at the boss girl?" one of them said.

"Heh yeah, would I like to tap that!" another replied.

"I heard Jones went up there to try. Wonder if he ever got to." One guy said.

Suddenly the Joker pulled out his gun and shot it in the ceiling causing everyone to jump. Lilly was suddenly thrown off the Joker's shoulder and onto the ground. She cried out in pain as she clutched her aching side.

"Well here she is boys!" the Joker yelled. Everyone in the room was frozen, their face chalk white. "Didn't you say you ah, wanted to 'tap' her?" he shouted. "Well here she is! Have a go at her!"

Lilly looked up at the Joker her face filled with horror and disbelieve. Then he winked down at her with a smirk on his face and started to laugh. He laughed a high, shrill, crazy laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"No one?" he asked still laughing. He stood up straight and licked his lips. "Good." He growled. The Joker walked over to Lilly and hoisted her to her feet.

"Listen up boys. This here girl is mine." He growled while he tugged her shirt up to reveal her scar. Lilly looked at their faces and saw pity. "If anyone ah, touches her, you will end up like Jones." He said with laughter.

He turned to walk away but stopped and looked back over his neck. "Someone come clean up the body." He growled before slamming the door open and storming out.

It was now quiet; all eyes were on Lilly on the ground.

"Uhh…hi." She said breaking the silence.

"Hey."

"Sup?"

"Ya all righ?"

"Howdy."

They all said as they waved their hand. She shakily stood up and looked around. "Hey babe, you can have a seat over there." A dark skinned man said as he pointed to an empty couch.

"Uhh... thanks." Lilly said as she made her way over to it.

They all just stared at her; it wasn't a perverted stare, but a curiosity gaze. Some of the guys even stopped what they were doing and went over to the couch and sat around it. Lilly noticed they were all keeping their distance.

"Were not all so bad." One of the guys chuckled noticing Lilly get uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" the dark guy asked.

"Umm... Lilly." She answered with a small smile.

"Did the boss buy you or something?" one of them asked.

"Man shut up, he took her from the bank remember?" one of the guys said as he hit him on the head.

"Yeah, does she look like a prostitute?" the dark guy said smacking him on the back of his head.

"Names Jimmy." The dark guy, Jimmy said.

"Jason." One of the guys said.

"Eddy." The other said winking at her.

"So why did the boss take you?" Jimmy asked.

"Umm… I don't know. I have been meaning to ask him." Lilly said with a small chuckle.

"Good luck with that..." Jason said. "Usually the hostages are dead by now." He muttered.

"Thanks that makes me feel a lot better." Lilly said sarcastically.

"So she has a sense of humor!" Eddy said with a laugh.

"How you holding up?" Jimmy asked.

"Ok I guess." She said while fiddling with her thumbs.

"Did Jones get to ya?" Jason asked. The red heads head snapped up with fear. "Looks like he did. Did that ass hole hurt ya?" Eddy asked.

"Uhh no." Lilly said quietly.

"Wonder why the Joker took you." Jimmy asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Cause she's so damn pretty." Eddy said with a smile.

"Shut it dumbass. You'll get stabbed if the boss hears you talking like that. She's his play thing after all." Jason said.

"Plaything?" Lilly asked with surprise.

"You mean he hasn't...ya know?" Eddy asked her with his eyebrow raised.

"What! No, no, no, no!" she said with a shake of her head.

"You must be real special then." Jimmy said with a smile.

"_Will someone escort the puppy back to my room?_" came the Joker's voice on a radio that Jimmy was holding. "Sure thing boss." Jimmy replied.

"Well see ya later babe." Eddy said with a sad look on his face.

Jimmy and her walked out of the room and began climbing the stairs. "What do you think he wants…?" Lilly asked nervously.

"I don't know kid, I don't know." He replied.

They made it to his door and she turned to look back at Jimmy. "Thank you." She mouthed before turning the door knob. "Good luck." He whispered before walking off.

Lilly opened the door and stepped in. The Joker was on his bed with his feet crossed. He looked tired.

"So, how was your little chat with my boys?" he asked.

"Umm... ok?" she said.

"Come, sit." The joker said while patting the bed next to him with a smile. Lilly walked over to the bed and sat down. "Lay back and relax doll face." He said patting the spot next to him. She obeyed and laid down next to his side with his arm wrapped around her.

"Umm... I have been meaning to ask, what exactly am I here for?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Hhhmm?" he hummed leaning closer to her. Lilly's heart began to beat faster and she tried to calm herself.

"Uhh what I mean is, what do you want with me?" she whispered afraid her voice might crack.

"Hmm you will find out sooner or later." He said with a chuckle before closing his eyes. Soon his breathing began to slow and he was out like a light.

'You will find out sooner or later?' what the fuck did that supposed to mean? Lilly wanted to know now not sooner or later!

She sat there afraid to move and had herself a pity party. She was never going to get away from him. Pretty soon exhaustion got the best of her too and she fell asleep.

**ooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoo**

The Joker woke up to a dark room. It was probably way past midnight already. He looked over to his side and saw Lilly asleep next to him and smirked.

She was clutching his jacket and was breathing heavily. Probably a night mare. He unwinded her fingers from his jacket and got up. He turned to see her stretch, her back arching up in the air. She moaned lightly in her sleep and then turned back over.

The joker just stood there frozen, his breathing heavy. The Joker wanted her so bad and he was losing self control. He groaned as he bent over hiding his new problem.

He made his way to the bathroom grumbling to himself and shut the door.

Lilly's eyes blinked sleepily awake after hearing the bathroom door close. She got up and stretched before making her way over to the bathroom door. She heard the shower running.

"Must be taking a shower." She whispered to herself after blushing deeply.

She looked around the dark room and an idea popped into her head. She smiled to herself feeling like a kid again. "Let's see what he has hidden away in his desk shall we?" she giggled to herself.

Lilly tip-toed over to the desk and began sifting through the jokers newspaper clippings. They were just a bunch of stuff about the Batman and she rolled her eyes. She then opened one of the desk drawers containing a bunch of files.

Lilly thumbed through them before stopping over one that was labeled 'Lillium Starner'. She froze and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"w-why is my name on this file?" she asked to no one.

She took it out of the slot and began shaking. The red head took a big breathe before opening it and reading. It was all about her. Files about her adoption, police reports, therapy, doctor visits. Everything.

Tears stung at her eyes. The joker knew everything about her. _Why?_ Why did he have all this information?

She slammed it closed and shoved it back into the drawer. She opened the next drawer to find nothing but a pair of scissors and more news papers.

The next one contained nothing but pens, but a crumpled piece of paper in the back corner caught her eyes. Lilly grabbed it and opened it, realizing it was a picture.

She let out a scream but slammed a hand over her mouth to muffle it. This was her picture. It was of her and Jack when they were younger. Why the fuck would he have it?

Lilly was so confused and angry. She threw the picture on top of the desk and began digging even further into the drawer. What more of hers did the Joker have? Her eyes spied something silver underneath all the pens and anger grew in the pit of her stomach. It was her bracelet. The one with the 'J' on it.

The red head reached into the drawer but paused. She looked down at her wrist and saw her bracelet dangling on her wrist. That wasn't hers in the drawer. Lilly picked up the bracelet and turned over the heart. When her eyes landed on the 'L' she stopped breathing.

"So you have finally found out." The Joker suddenly said. Lilly jumped and whirled around. He was standing by the open bathroom door in nothing but a towel. Heat rose to Lilly's cheeks but she remained frozen.

She looked up to his face and her eyes grew wider. The Joker had no clown makeup on and she could really see his face. It was _him_. He was very handsome, and her blush grew stronger. His calculating eyes bore into hers and she finally realized it.

"J-Jack?" she stuttered afraid that it was true.

The Joker's smile grew wider.

"Hello Lilly."

oOOOoOOOoOoooOOoooOO

OMG! YAY! SHE FINALLY FOUND OUT!

Haha! Sorry for the cliff hanger! I'm so evil! MUAHAHAH!

This story is coming to an end quite nicely! Probably only one or two more chapters left. Maybe. We'll see how I'm feeling with it.

Ok I don't know what it is. It's like the inspiration spider came up and bite me in the butt. Maybe since I know how I'm going to end it I'm excited to see your guys reviews?

Speaking of reviews, thank you so much for your wonderfull reviews!:D

Kykyxstandler

ICan IWill

WebOfSmiles

XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX

I love you guys! Please review and tell me what you think!:D


	9. Madly in Love with You

_Jack paced back and forth by the sand box. It's been three hours and Lilly still hasn't shown up at the park. _

"_What's taking her so long?" he growled to himself with his fists clenched. He started to twiddle the heart from his bracelet between his thumbs. "The kid's never been late before!" he shouted while pulling his hair. Jack knew something was wrong. Lilly was never late for anything. _

"_Something must have happened." Jack said to himself. _

_He started to walk towards her house. The moon light peered down on him as he trudged his way down the street. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_When he got there, no lights were on and the door was unlocked. He lightly pushed open the door and it made a grungy creaking sound. A sound you would hear in the horror movies. He stepped into the dark hall and the moon light shone in. there was nothing. Not an ounce of furniture or pictures on the wall. Nothing. It's as if no one had ever lived there at all. _

_Jack had been in Lilly's house only once. It was almost Christmas, so the park was covered in snow and it was freezing. They both were too poor to own a proper winters coat so Lilly invited him back to her house. Jack thought it was a bad idea at first but finally agreed to it when she said her parents were out making a deal. They wouldn't be back until dawn. _

_When he stepped inside there was pictures on the wall here and there. In every picture it looked as if a happy family lived there. Jack could see through the lie though. None of her parent's smiles reached to their eyes. Neither did Lilly's. _

_Jack loved Lilly's room. It smelled just like her and had everything she liked. It was like the room was full of her personality, filled with everything good. There were stuffed animals, games, and even cozy little blankets. They laid on her bed that night wrapped up in one of those blankets._

"_Hey Jack?" Lilly said sleepily. _

"_Yeah kid?" he answered. _

"_I-I love you." She said as she closed her eyes. She was soon asleep and Jack turned towards her sleeping form. _

"_I love you too kiddo." He whispered with a small blush that painted his cheeks. He felt stupid for saying it but it was true. _

_Now Jack stood there, in her empty room. The walls didn't have any of her drawings anymore. No more games. No more stuffed animals. No more Lilly. She was gone and he knew it._

_Lilly was the only thing that kept him sane. When he felt like he would explode with anger and go on a killing spree he thought of her. That little girl with the dark red curls and blue eyes could always calm him somehow. He felt that he would never lose himself when he was with her. _

_He screamed out into the night gripping and pulling on his hair and fell to his knees. Then he clawed the floor boards, banged them, punched them, and even shouted at them. He slumped over, exhausted and started to laugh._

_Jack spied something in the corner and crawled his way over to it. It was curly bear lying there alone and forgotten. Just like he was. Jack clutched the bear close to him. It smelled just like her and he began to laugh even harder. _

_The cruel world has finally shown Jack its ugliness. Jack was going to punish the people of Gotham one way or another. They took his only happiness away from him and left him alone and hurt. He was forgotten and he was going to make sure that he would soon one day no longer be that way. _

_Jack was going to change Gotham. He was going to get rid of anyone that stood in his way. _

_Even if it made him go _crazy_. _

**OoooOOoooOoooOOoooO**

It was as if the world was frozen. Lilly didn't dare make a move, neither did Jack. This wasn't the Jack Lilly used to know. Jack would never hurt her. _Never_ put her through this emotional and physical pain.

Tears ran down Lilly's cheeks. _It's not him. It's not him. It's not him_. She was in denial. Lilly didn't want to believe.

The silence ran on forever until Jack- the _Joker_ spoke up. "Do you wanna know why I use a knife?" he said as he licked his lips and brought out a switch blade.

"Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the… little… emotions. In…" he said while looking up at her. The Joker started taking slow hop like steps towards Lilly.

"You see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I know a person better than anybody ever did." He said with a smile.

Lilly didn't make a sound as he came up and stood over her. He cupped her confused frightened face in his hands. "Awe now come on kiddo. Don't make that face." The Joker said as he puckered out his lips.

"Why?" she asked, barely a whisper.

"What was that?" he said as he cupped his ear.

"Why did you become _this_?" Lilly asked. She had no hope left in her voice.

"Oh Lilly, lily, Lilly. The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules!" He said while laughing.

"You're horrible!" she spat in his face.

He stumbled away wiping at his face laughing. "Finally some emotion!" he cackled.

"Your crazy!" she yelled, tears in her eyes.

The Joker stood up straight, face clean of any humor. "No, I'm not. No…I'm _not."_ He growled.

"You fucking kidnapped me!" Lilly screamed with rage.

"Oh nooo. I didn't kidnap you! I merely… put you where you _belong_." He said his voice threatening.

"Did you _plan_ this all along? To find me? Is that why you had my files?" she screamed.

"Do I look like the type of guy to have plans?" he asked with an eyebrow rose. Lilly stood there glaring at him.

"Plans! Plans! Plans! Everyone has plans these days!" the Joker said with annoyance while he licked his lips.

Lilly stormed up to him and pointed in his face. "You _carved_ your fucking _name_ into my skin! Whatever happened to your _promise_ Jack? Whatever happened to never letting anything hurt me _huh_?" she yelled while jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

The Joker grabbed her arm and pulled her in close. "I'm not the boy I was_ Lilly_." He said while bringing the blade up to her face.

The red head suddenly kicked him in the groin and bolted for the door. She could hear the Joker's maniac laughter. "You can't run away from your problems Lillium!" he called after her.

Lilly just ran even faster. "Like hell I can!" she screamed as she ran through the winding halls. She finally came to a stair case and began bolting down them.

"_Attention boys! We have a little… _problem_ running through the halls. I want her alive and I want her _now_. Don't care how you bring her to me. Just do it_." Came the Joker's voice over some intercom.

Fear started to ripple through Lilly's body. Now this place will be swarming with goons! She ran around a corner only to run into someone.

"Let go!" she screamed as she swung her fists.

"Lilly calm down its me!" Jimmy said trying to grab her hands.

She stopped and suddenly started to bawl. "Please _please_ Jimmy don't take me back! I'm _begging_ you! Just show me a way out!" she begged while clutching onto his shirt.

"Hey hey calm down little miss!" he said while bending down to her level. "Now I'm really putting my life out on the line by doing this but... the exit is just down this hall." He said pointing.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she whispered as she caught him in a hug. "Now go! Hurry!" he said rushing her.

The red head took off down the hall and smiled. She would finally be free! Just as she reached the door she heard laughter.

"Run, run, little girl!" the Jokers booming voice shouted out.

She turned to see that he was just down the hall. His switch blade glinted in the light. Lilly screamed when he started to run down the hall. And he ran _fast_. She shoved open the door and ran out.

The cool night air was comforting after being locked up all that time but Lilly didn't stop there. She ran as fast as she could a crossed the open field. She needed to make it to the woods to hide.

Lilly turned her head slightly to see he was right behind her. The red head screamed and tried to run faster. She could feel his finger tips right on the back of her neck.

"Just let me go!" she cried.

"No! You are _mine_ this time!" he screamed with laughter.

Realization hit her just then. He was afraid. _Jack_ was afraid of losing her again.

Lilly was almost to the tree line when she felt his grasp around her neck yanking her back. She tripped losing her balance causing him to do so to. Lilly hit the ground with a thud and began rolling down the hill. She could hear the grunts of the Joker along with hers as they tumbled down the side of the hill.

Finally her world stopped spinning and she moaned and turned over. Lilly opened her eyes to see the Joker right next to her. She shrieked and jumped back, yanking her arm out of his. It looked like he hit his head because he was holding it and groaning.

Lilly got to her wobbly feet and started to limp towards the forest. She needed to keep moving.

"Lilly..? Lilly! This cat and mouse game is fun, but come on gal! Enough is enough!" he screamed into the air.

That didn't stop her, she kept running. Branches smacked into her face as she ran. She could begin to feel little cuts forming their way a crossed her body. Lilly could hear the Jokers laughter from somewhere behind her so she made a turn. She finally came to a clearing. She could see a big pond that was surrounded by trees.

"There you are." The Joker said suddenly.

Lilly turned to see him come out of the trees with a deathly smile. She bolted for the water. It was her best bet; she couldn't possibly make it around the pond. Lilly wasn't the best swimmer but she at least had to try.

The water was cold as she dove in. soon she couldn't reach and she began to struggle. _Just calm down_. She coached herself.

Lilly turned her head to find an empty shore. She franticly tried to spot the Joker but he was nowhere to be seen. Lilly started to sob as she franticly tried to stay above the surface. If he wasn't on the shore then that must mean…

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her ankle and dragged her under. Lilly screamed bloody murder and watched all the tiny bubbles make their way to the surface. She thrashed around trying to get away from him but he had wrapped his arms around her completely so there was no escaping. Soon Lilly found herself running out of air and everything became fuzzy.

The Joker swam back to shore with Lilly who was almost unconscious. "You naughty, _naughty_ girl." He chuckled darkly was he dragged her up on the shore.

He laid her down and got on top of her straddling her with his legs. "Wakey wakey sunshine!" he yelled leaning down towards her face.

Lilly groaned and her eyes blinked open. She started to struggle underneath him. "Stop it! _Stop_ it!" jack yelled while he fought with her hands.

He finally pinned them above her head but her struggling didn't stop there. Lilly kept on wiggling underneath him, kicking her legs, shouting, anything to get away from this mad man.

Suddenly the joker slapped her hard in the face. Her head whipped to the side and she started to sob from the stinging pain.

"_Stop crying_." The Joker growled.

Lilly choked up her sobs and stared up at him. "You better get this through your _thick_ skull." He said as he pushed his thumb hard into her forehead causing her to wince.

He leaned down closer towards her, their noses touching. "You. Are. _Mine_." He said in an icy tone.

"Why? _Why_ are you doing this?" Lilly said sniffling.

The Joker leaned away from her face and looked up in thought. "Hmm... I guess you could say… I'm _madly_ in love with you!" he said with a maniac laugh.

Lilly's face went from shock to confusion in a matter of seconds. "What?" she asked her eyebrows knitted together.

"I said," he leaned down towards her ear, "I'm _madly_ in love with you." He whispered causing shivers to go down her spine.

Before Lilly could respond the Joker's lips were on hers. They were warm and smooth, besides the scars. Lilly make a sound of protest but the Joker growled against her lips causing her to whimper. She could feel his smile against her lips and for some reason she found herself kissing him back.

Lilly gasped and pulled away realizing this. She pushed away from the Joker and he let her go.

"You kissed me back! Does that mean you like me to?" the Joker said with laughter.

"N-no I didn't!" Lilly said while wiping her lips.

"Yooou cant deeeny it!" He sang as he crawled towards her.

"Yes I can! No I didn't! See?" she yelled childishly.

The Joker began laughing darkly. "Admit it Lilly." He said.

"Nope!" she said while crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"So you do like me you just won't admit it?" he said with a chuckle.

"Precisely- wait no! I didn't mean that!" she yelled while clamping a hand over her mouth.

The Joker busted over laughing while Lilly's cheeks turned red. "You jerk you tricked me!" she yelled.

He sat up suddenly and crawled over to her. She tried to get away but it was too late. The Joker grasped her face in his hands and slammed his lips on hers causing her to gasp. He entered to mouth, taking dominance over her.

Lilly melted into the kiss and subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. She suddenly moaned causing the Joker to break away from the kiss. He looked down to her surprised face and started to laugh causing her blush to deepen.

"Shut up it's not funny!" she yelled while punching him in the chest. His laughter died down and he smirked down at her.

"Now, let's go back to the ware house so I can figure out your punishment shall we?" he said in a threatening tone.

"Umm... is it too late to say I'm sorry?" she squeaked.

The joker darkly chuckled and shook his finger at her. "Na ah ah ah! Naughty girls deserve a _naughty_ punishment." The joker said causing Lilly to gulp.

Oh boy.

OooOooOooOooOooO

WOOO HOOO! They kissed! They kissed? THEY KISSED! How did you like that chapter?:D

Cause I loved it!

I stole some lines from the movie so don't be mad! I don't own those lines! I just had to put them in there cause I love them!

Now here's the question I have been meaning to ask. My friend has been begging me NONSTOP to write a small lemon for this story. Now it won't be anything like rated R stuff but more like PG13 ish. Do you guys want me to? I have never written one before so I'm like... lost here. I will only write it if you guys want me to!

Thanks so much for your rockin reviews!

XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX

ICan IWill

XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX

Kykyxstandler

Peaches

Allthelovers

I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please review and tell me what you think!:D


End file.
